Dear
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Un échange scolaire entre Etats-Unis et Japon. Une relation qui se crée au fil des lettres. Des confessions. Une entre aide. des sentiments. UA GrimmIchi fic épistolaire
1. Première lettre

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Raiting** : pour l'instatnt K

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à tite Kubo.

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, manque d'inspiration, difficultées à rédiger mes idées, révisions pour les épreuves anticipées du Bac ... tout ça, tout ça. Bref... pour les lecteurs de QVC, la fic n'st pas abandonnée, cf précédemment.

je publie le premier chapitres de cette fic pour l'anniversaire de notre chaton préféré : **Joyeux Anniversaire Grimmjow** **!** je te souhaite d'être toujours aussi musclé, violent, sexy, bandant et jouissif ; d'être toujours un fantasme pour de nombreux fans, de faire jouir Ichigo dans de très nombreuses fics, de continuer à me faire dire que si un jour je croise un mec qui te ressemble je le viole dans la seconde peu importe où je me trouve et avec qui quand comment etc... et d'être toujours aussi bien dessiner par Tite Kubo.

* * *

5 Septembre. Karakura, Japon.

Bonjour cher(chère) futur(e) correspondant(e), je suis Ichigo Kurosaki du lycée de Karakura. C'est avec moi que tu correspondras une partie de l'année scolaire et peut-être même plus, qui sait ?

Je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire dans une première lettre. Surtout lorsqu'on ne sait pas qui va la lire. Je suppose que je devrais me présenter assez rapidement.

Donc voilà, je m'appelle Ichigo, malgré mon nom plutôt féminin je suis un garçon. J'ai 17 ans et je suis en dernière année de lycée, et…je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre… J'ai les cheveux roux ou devrais-je dire orange vif, ce qui m'attire pas mal de problèmes alors que c'est ma couleur naturelle. A cause de ça je suis, trop souvent à mon goût, impliqué dans des bagarres.

Tu m'excuseras de n'avoir écrit que peu de choses.

A très bientôt j'espère.

Amicalement

Ichigo

PS : il y a probablement des fautes, je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la langue anglaise.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez deviné, les chapitres seront assez cours, mais se rallongeront ou se raccourciront. Il y aura peut-être des passages narrativisés (en gros pas sous forme épistolaire et à la 3° personne).

Je ne fais pas de promesses quant au rythme de publication.

A la prochaine :)

_Les reviews sont ce qui motive un auteur. Je ne mange pas au contraire, je remercie toujours après une review. _


	2. Première réponse

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K pour l'instant

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Tite Kubo

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

Zazoute (enfin c'est ce que tu as mis à la fin de ta review) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review :) et pour les encouragement. Je confirme, tu ne te fera pas mangé(e), héhé ;)

Lylyne972 : Merci beaucoup, tu voulais la suite, et bien la voici ^^

Miha Rockwai : J'espère aussi qu'elle fera un carton, et j'espère qu'elle dura un bon moment. Merci pour les encouragements :) avoir les reviews me motive.

Bon les enfants, je publie ce chapitre avant de repartir en vacances (A moi les beaux italiens ! héhé ;)) et je ne sais pas si j'aurai internet, donc je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je checkerai et répondrai à vos reviews dès que possible. Bien sûr, j'en profiterai pour écrire (faut vraiment que j'avance QVC).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

12 Septembre. New York City, USA.

Salut, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack ton correspondant. Je préfère te prévenir maintenant, je fais ça uniquement parce que j'y suis obligé. Problèmes de discipline. J'ai cru comprendre que tu connais ça toi aussi, sauf que moi c'est pas à cause de mes cheveux.

Je n'aime pas correspondre sur papier, ça prend trop de temps à arriver, alors je t'ai laissé mon mail en bas de la feuille.

Puisque tu t'es présenté, je me sens obligé de le faire. Je m'appelle Grimmjow, j'ai aussi 17 ans, dernière année de lycée comme toi sauf que je suis à New York. J'ai les cheveux et les yeux bleus, et avant toutes questions de ta part, c'est ma couleur naturelle et ça ne pose de problème à personne. Je suis bagarreur et c'est moi qui provoque les bagarres d'où le fait que je t'écrive. On m'oblige à faire ça jusqu'en Janvier, alors si d'ici ce mois le courant n'est pas passé, je te préviens, j'arrêterai de t'écrire.

A plus.

Grimm

PS : Envoie une photo de toi, j'aime savoir à qui j'écris.

Grimm_sexta ...

* * *

Malheureusement ça n'est pas l'adresse mail de Grimmy :'( ils n'ont pas le wifi à Las Noches, huhuhu.

_Les reviews sont mes amis. J'aime ça !_


	3. Deuxième lettre

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Zazoute : Merci beaucoup :) disons que c'est toujours pratique de savoir si le lecteur est une lectrice ou non. Plus pratique s'il faut accorder des adjectifs ou des participes passé u.u

Ayu : Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Itachihaku : Disons que c'était prévisible que Grimm agisse comme un rustre. Mais il est sexy alors on lui pardonne :D

* * *

24 Septembre, Karakura, Japon

Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme tu le veux, je préfère jouer le jeu, alors on continuera de s'écrire par lettre. Ça te fera les pieds et puis comme ça tu travailleras ton écriture. C'est illisible.

Jusqu'en Janvier, hein ! Portant il y a un voyage à ce moment-là, ta classe et toi viendrez deux semaines au Japon. Peut-être que tes profs ne veulent pas t'y emmener, ou alors que toi tu ne veux pas venir.

Dommage, car si c'est le cas tu me priverais aussi du voyage. Es-tu égoïste au point de priver quelqu'un d'un voyage qu'il attend depuis un bon moment déjà ? J'espère que non.

Bref… reprenons ici une correspondance plus « normale ».

Parle-moi de ta famille, de tes amis, de tes goûts en général.

Ecris ta réponse lisiblement (si tu daignes répondre)

Ichigo

P.S : tu noteras que j'ai fait l'effort de trouver et de t'envoyer une photo de moi, alors fais de même.

* * *

Avec la rentrée, les cours, les contrôles (oui j'ai déjà eu des contrôles en septembre... :/) je n'aurais beaucoup le temps de poster, surtout que j'ai certains engagements qui sont prioritaires sur mes fics à cause du delais qui m'est donné...

En espérant que ça vous a plû.

_Reviews_


	4. Deuxième réponse

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+ (pour le langage fleurit)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Réponses aux guests :**

Karin : Merci :) comme demander voici la suite. Enjoy

Zazoute : huhu il n'y a que mon Ichi pour remettre le grand méchant Grimm à sa place (avec une féssée). Merchi ^^

Ayu : Toujours fidel(e) au poste :) ça fait plaisir ^^ comme à chaque fois merci beaucoup.

Yume : Merci :) bah je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas de fic dans ce genre (du moi en français, pour le reste je n'ai pas vérifié) alors je me suis lancée. Contente que ça plaise.

Gwenoo : ça t'as fait rire, bah c'est le but :D Bonne lecture, en espérant que ta réaction sera la même en lisant ce chapitre.

Ellie : Merci ^^ voila la suite

Marion : Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

6 Octobre, NYC

Gamin, tu me les brises et pour bien te faire chier ce sont les dernières lignes lisibles. Démerde-toi et bien fait pour ta gueule.

T'es mal tombé avec moi, les cons qui me servent de profs n'ont aucune envie de m'emmener à ce putain de voyage. Même si je me tiens à carreau, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a des chances que tu te fasses couiller.

D'ailleurs à ce propos, à cause de ta lettre de merde, je me suis fait pourrir la gueule par ma mère. Elle a vu que j'ai joué les égoïstes, et maintenant à ses yeux tu es la petite victime de son méchant fils. Et elle va checker que je me comporte « bien » avec toi. Connerie. Ça m'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Bref… tout ça pour qu'elle accepte de m'emmener avec elle à son shooting photo à Tokyo. La merde. Au passage dans mon infinie bonté je t'envoie une photo qu'elle a prise.

Tes questions, j'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Mais peut-être que si tu parles d'abord de toi je dirai quelque chose sur moi.

Putain, tu mentais pas quand tu disais être roux. J'ai poil de carotte pour correspondant. Ça m'étonne pas que t'ai des problèmes. A part ça t'es plutôt pas mal. Ça me donnerait presque en vi de faire un effort. Si je le fais tu me récompenseras ?

A plus gamin.

Tu fais chier.

Grimm

* * *

merci pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant :)

Bon faut vraiment que je trouve l'inspiration sur QVC je n'arrête pas de recommencer le chapitre... fait chier...

Bref... merci d'avoir lu :D

_Je suis reviewvore_


	5. Troisième lettre

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K

**Disclaimer** : Il n'y a que la maman de Grimmjow qui m'appartienne, le reste c'est à Tite Kubo

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je ne prends pas le temps de répondre au cas par cas aux revieweurs n'ayant pas de compte sur FF sinon ça prendra plus de place que le chapitre en lui même. Alors merci à Gwenoo, la personne qui n'a pas laissé de pseudo, Zazoute, Marion, Ayu, Lottie, Ellie, Itachihaku, Misaki et tous ceux et celles qui ont un compte et à qui j'ai déjà répondu :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

10 Octobre,

Je ne pleurerai pas pour toi. Au moins ta mère est tombée sur une preuve flagrante de ton caractère de merde.

Remercie-la de ma part.

Avec moi c'est du donnant-donnant, alors si tu ne me donnes aucune information sur toi, tu ne sauras rien de moi.

Bref…changeons de sujet.

D'après la photo je vois que tu es quaterback dans l'équipe de ton lycée. J'ai toujours voulu assister à un match mais d'équipe de le NFL (nda : National Football League), alors ça n'est pas toi que je voudrais voir sur le terrain. Mis à part ça la photo est superbe. Ta mère est photographe ? tu as dit qu'elle faisait des shooting. En récompense pour cette info je te dévoile que mon père est médecin.

Ça me fait mal au cœur d'entendre une critique sur ma couleur de cheveux venant de quelqu'un qui a les cheveux bleu. _Blueberry_.

Je t'emmerde.

Ichi

* * *

_Reviews_


	6. Une réponse pour deux lettres

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Bonjour tout le monde, vous allez rire mais j'avais oublié que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre.

A part ça merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review.

Bonne lecture

* * *

15 Octobre,

Je t'encule _Stawberry_, et si tu continues c'est avec ton putain de voyage que tu vas pouvoir t'enculer.

Donnant-donnant, tu la joues comme ça, toi. Ok. Mais qu'est-ce qui te dis que je ne pourrai pas te filer de fausses info histoire de te faire parler. Rien.

Fais-toi une fleur et arrête ton petit jeu, tu ne gagneras pas.

19 Octobre,

Tu passes aux insultes, ok, comme tu le sens, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ton niveau. Tu ne supportes pas que l'on te dise ce genre de choses, mais toi tu peux. C'est bien connu tout est permis au roi Grimmjow.

Si je pouvais te foutre mon pied au cul, je le ferai volontiers.

I.K.

30 Octobre,

Tu arrêtes ?! Et moi qui croyais que tu devais tenir jusqu'en Janvier.

Aurai-je blessé ton ego ? Ça fait mal, hein ?

Dommage, on aurait pu bien s'entendre si tu n'avais pas commencé aussi agressivement.

Alors tu sais quoi Grimmjow : je t'emmerde.

* * *

_Reviews_


	7. Quatrième réponse

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+ (langage)

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :D ça fait plaisir de voir ça surtout après une petite absence.

Comme j'ai supprimé QVC (pas définitivement, il se peut que je la réecrive), j'ai^plus de temps pour cette fic :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

15 Novembre,

T'aurais aimé que je te laisse en plan comme une merde. Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

Le pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu ne te regarde pas.

Mais j'ai un truc à te demander, même si je sais que tu n'y répondras pas, pourquoi envoyer un autre message d'insultes, alors que si t'en avais rien à foutre de moi tu t'en battrais les couilles que je réponde ou pas ?

Puis tu sais quoi ? Merde ! Vas te faire ! J'ai autre chose à foutre que de me prendre la tête avec quelqu'un.

Et j'déconne pas, si tu continues à me casser les couilles je te plante le jour du voyage.

* * *

_Reviews_


	8. Cinquième lettre

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

Ayu : merci beaucoup :D comme toujours je m'attends à une review de ta part. Comme tu pourras le voir, ça s'arrange petit à petit.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

24 Novembre,

Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de me prendre la tête avec toi ? ça me pète d'entendre tous les autres dire qu'ils s'entendent « super bien » avec leur correspondant et moi je suis le seul couillon pour qui ça se passe mal.

Et je leur dis quoi, moi, à mes parents et à mes sœurs ?

Ma mère me demande si on s'entend bien tous les deux, ou des trucs sur toi. Et moi je me retrouve comme un con incapable de répondre.

Alors merde !

Si tu veux continuer comme ça, fais le tout seul.

* * *

_Reviews_


	9. Cinquième réponse

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

**RAA :**

Gwenoo : merci pour ta review :) même trois chapitres en peu de temps.

Ayu : comme d'habitude un grand merci, depuis le temps que tu suis mes fics :D

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

2 Décembre,

Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Moi aussi j'aimerai que ça se passe bien.

Ok, au début j'ai dit que je m'en battais les couilles, mais tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de le faire ce putain de voyage. Et c'est pas toi qui m'en priveras.

Contrairement à d'autres, je vais faire preuve de bonne volonté. On recommence.

Moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack j'ai dix-sept ans, je vis à New York avec ma mère qui est photographe professionnelle. Je suis quarterback dans l'équipe du lycée, et voilà…

J'ai fait un effort, à toi d'en faire un.

Grimm

* * *

_Reviews_


	10. Premier e-mail

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

Ayu : et oui déjà, faut que ça avance ^^ meci pour ta review :D et non, pas d'échange de cadeaux de Noël... huhu

* * *

6 Décembre,

Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, et tu m'as surpris. Vraiment.

Je suis content qu'on arrête de se pourrir la gueule.

Donc voilà, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, dix-sept ans, je vis à Karakura avec mes parents et mes petites sœurs qui sont jumelles. Mon père a sa propre clinique en bas de la maison, et ma mère enseigne l'art du kimono et elle a sa propre boutique où elle confectionne et vend des vêtements de cérémonie, et mes sœurs sont au collège.

Tu verras, il y a souvent du monde à la maison, mes cousins Kukkaku et Ganju, mais aussi des amis de la famille Kisuke et Yoruichi. Alors c'est souvent assez agité. Enfin bon, tu verras bien.

C'est surement une question indiscrète, mais tu dis que tu vis avec ta mère, et ton père ? Tes parents sont divorcés ?

Sinon, tu remarqueras que je t'envoie un mail.

Ichi.

* * *

_Reviews_


	11. Deuxième e-mail

**Titre** : Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

Gwenoo : merci pour la review :) bah oui Ichi est trognon ^3^ je l'imagine bien avec un visage tout rond et une bouille de mini-BN huhu ;)

Ayu : merci beaucoup :D comme tu le vois ils font des efforts. Bon c'est vrai il ne faut pas non plus trop leur en demander non plus.

* * *

6 Décembre,

Au moins on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ta question est indiscrète, mais bon. De toute façon t'aurais fini par le savoir.

Mes parents ne sont pas divorcés ni rien, c'est juste que je ne connais pas mon père. Je sais des choses sur lui, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

Mais bon, ma mère a su remplir les deux rôles et pendant un moment on vivait avec mon oncle.

Bref…

T'inquiète pas pour l'ambiance agitée, c'est la même chose chez moi comme maman a installé un studio photo à l'appart', il y a des jours où il y a beaucoup de passages, de mannequins, de coiffeurs, maquilleurs, habilleurs, stylistes, assistants… plus les jours où il y a les amis de maman.

Au fait avant que j'oublie, maman voudrait savoir si ça ne posait pas de problèmes à tes parents si elle n'est pas là quelques jours quand tu seras chez nous.

G.

* * *

Yo ! comme le sujet de la rencontre a l'air de vous perturber, je précise que les rencontres se feront sous forme d'un chapitre avec narration à la troisième personne et tout le blabla. En gros il y aura au moins deux chapitres : Grimm au Japon et Ichi aux USA.

_Reviews_


	12. Troisième e-mail

**Titre**** :** Dear...

**Pairing** : Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas

Ayu : merci beaucoup pour la review :D

* * *

8 Décembre,

Pour répondre à ta mère, ça ne les dérange absolument pas, et ils l'a remercient de les prévenir aussi tôt.

Je suis désolé, pour ma question, je n'aurai pas dû…

Comme tu viens dans un peu plus d'un mois, et qu'à cause de toi on a pas pu faire connaissance, je voudrais savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes, ce que tu voudrais faire et voir…ce genre de choses.

Je sais je change de sujet comme ça. En fait je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

A plus.

* * *

_Reviews_

Ichi


	13. Quatrième e-mail

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci beaucoup à Lottie et Gwenoo

* * *

**Suite à une review (que vous pouvez aller lire, je ne l'ai pas supprimée), je tiens à mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour**** toute :**** je le dis, le re-dit et le re-re-dit, les chapitres sont courts voir très coruts, alors si ça ne vous plait pas et que vous trouvez que c'est du "foutage de gueule" rien ne vous oblige à lire. Quant au rythme de parution, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe pour vous, mais j'ai une vie à côté de FFnet, alors je publie quand j'ai le temps et quand j'y pense (et bien sûr quand le chapitre est écrit), alors même chose qu'on ne vienne pas me reprocher les rythme de parution, car si je ne publie pas c'est que j'ai plus important à faire.**

**En gros si vous voulez des fics avec des chapitres de 10 pages et un rythme de parution rapide, Dear... n'est pas pour vous.**

* * *

8 Décembre,

Genre c'est uniquement ma faute si ça s'est mal passé. T'es d'une mauvaise foi…

En gros tu veux que je te dise quelle est ma couleur préférée, ce que j'aime manger, ce que je n'aime pas, le genre de musique que j'écoute… c'est une question de meuf.

Si t'as une nana, pour elle tu dois être sa meilleure copine pas son mec si tu lui poses les mêmes questions qu'à moi.

Sérieux t'as de la chance que je sois plein de bonne volonté :

- Couleur préférée : noir

- J'aime un peu tout niveau bouffe

- Un truc que je n'aime pas : le fromage

- J'écoute du rock, hard rock, métal…

- Films d'actions, thriller, horreur/épouvante, comédies

- Football américain, natation, basket, rugby, boxe française

J'espère que c'est ce que vous vouliez Miss Ichigo.

* * *

_Reviews_


	14. Cinquième e-mail

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas.

Le chapitre est court, JE SAIS c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review :)

* * *

9 Décembre,

Connard. C'est pas parce que j'ai un prénom mixte que je suis une nana.

Pour ton information, pour ma copine je suis son mec et pas sa meilleure amie.

Je plein la tienne (si t'en a une). Supporter un macho comme toi… je la plein.

Et mes questions dites « de meuf » peuvent être utiles pour ma mère pour les repas, par exemple.

Au moins on a plus ou moins les mêmes goûts.

Je te remercie de ta bonne volonté, Chaton.

Ichi

* * *

_Reviews_


	15. Sixième e-mail

Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review :)

Le chapitre est courts, je sais.

* * *

11 Décembre,

Enfoiré !

Si on met un chaton face à une fraise, je te laisse deviner qui gagne.

Pour ton information mes copines et copains ne se sont JAMAIS plaints de mon soit disant machisme. Au passage je suis curieux de voir la tête de la tienne.

C'est pas parce qu'on a « plus ou moins les même gouts » que tu n'es pas obligé de me faire une liste de ce que tu aimes ou pas, comme je t'ai fait.

J'attends ta réponse princesse.

G.

* * *

_Reviews_


	16. Septième e-mail

Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Merci pour les reviews tout le monde :) j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

* * *

12 Décembre,

JE NE SUIS PAS UNE NANA !

Va falloir que je le dise combien de fois avant que tu l'intègres.

Un vrai gamin.

Va jouer avec un pelote de laine ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Je plaints TOUTES les personnes qui ont été en couple avec toi. Ce qui m'étonne, en regardant ta photo, t'as l'aire d'être du genre à avoir qui tu veux et à en faire ce que tu veux.

J'espère me tromper sur ton compte, que tu n'es pas un connard arrogant, je-m'en-foutiste, macho, qui me prends la tête et que ton séjour chez nous sera agréable pour tout le monde.

A plus petit chat.

I.K.

* * *

_Reviews_


	17. Huitième e-mail

Les personnage de Bleach sont à Tite Kubo.

Héhé, j'suis contente, j'ai bientôt terminé le chapitre 19 (Grimmjow au Japon).

je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews :D

* * *

12 Décembre,

C'est pas en t'énervant que tu me feras arrêter, bien au contraire. A moins que t'aimes ça, mais que tu refuses de l'avouer. On est entre nous, tu peux tout me dire.

Alors comme ça tu regardes ma photo, c'est mignon, si tu veux je peux t'en envoyer plein, si t'as de la chance, une où je pose en mode « Dieux du stade ». Il suffit de demander.

T'en fait pas, je serai le correspondant idéal.

Je te croque petite fraise, avec du chocolat, paraît que t'aimes ça.

G.

* * *

_Reviews_


	18. Neuvième e-mail

Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture

* * *

10 Janvier,

Bon tu arrives le 12, donc dans deux jours, juste pour te prévenir qu'il fait froid, il y a de la neige alors prends des vêtements chauds. Au pire s'il te manque quelque chose je te prêterai des affaires, si tu rentres dedans, j'ai l'impression que tu es plus grand que moi, et plus musclé. Et oublie tous tes commentaires sur ma carrure.

J'y pense, tu ne parles pas japonais. Ça va être délicat avec mes sœurs…

I.

10 Janvier,

Je n'oublierai rien, tu es plus fin et plus petit que moi, je risque de faire craquer tes vêtements. Puis tu sais les robes c'est pas mon truc princesse.

T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Cet échange ne servirait à rien pour moi s'il n'y avait que toi qui pratiquerais une autre langue. On apprend le japonais, alors quand je serai chez toi, je ne parlerai que japonais, et on inversera quand tu viendras. Franchement, c'est maintenant que t'y penses !

A plus.

Grimm

* * *

_Reviews_


	19. Un Américain au Japon

Ler personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas.

voici la rencontre tant attendue :D J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

12 Janvier

A l'aéroport de Karakura, une trentaine d'adolescents et leurs parents ainsi qu'un professeur attendaient patiemment face au grand tableau d'affichage. L'avion venant de Tokyo s'était posé et les bagages étaient en train d'être délivrés.

Parmi cette masse, Ichigo cachait son anxiété. Il appréhendait l'arrivée de Grimmjow, ainsi que les dix jours qu'il allait passer chez eux. Les premiers échanges avaient été explosifs, et à ce moment-là Ichigo n'appréciait pas Grimmjow. Heureusement les choses s'étaient calmées ainsi que leur relation. N'empêche, le rouquin appréhendait.

A côté de lui Masaki, sa mère, observait son fils. Elle n'était pas dupe et elle voyait parfaitement l'inquiétude que son ainé tentait de cacher, avec brio elle devait l'avouer, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle passa une main dans la crinière orange de son fils, ce qui attira son attention sur elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ? Je suis sûre que ça se passera bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- J'espère. »

L'orangé était content de n'être accompagné que par sa mère. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, il aimait beaucoup son père, mais celui-ci était un peu spécial… très énergique dirons-nous. Carrément dingue même. Quel père sensé réveillait son fils en lui faisant une prise de judo ? Quel père normal attaquait son fils par surprise sous prétexte que c'était pour faire travailler ses réflexes ? Mais à part ça Isshin Kurosaki était un père attentionné, aimant, qui ferait tout pour le bien de sa famille. Bref… toujours est-il que Kurosaki père ne pouvait être là car il avait du travail.

Ichigo jeta un œil à sa montre puis à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Tous ses amis attendaient avec leur famille eux ne cachaient pas leur impatience. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau sa montre.

L'impatience commençait à prendre le pas sur son anxiété. Ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il attendait.

Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'où quelques voyageurs sortaient avec leurs bagages. Les gens sortaient au compte-goutte, puis un gros groupe d'adolescents fit son apparition.

D

Grimmjow soupira. Sa classe et lui avait passé je ne sais combien d'heures dans l'avion en direction de Tokyo avant d'enchainer pour un autre vol, court cette fois ci, vers Karakura.

Là ils attendaient leurs valises. Ils avaient beau avoir passé des heures assis, ils étaient épuisés, plus les quatorze heures de décalages.

Contrairement aux autres, Grimmjow était plutôt confiant. Si ses amis appréhendaient de passer dix jours dans un pays à la culture totalement différente à la leur, à parler une langue qu'ils ne maitrisaient que peu. Dans ces moment-là il remerciait sa mère d'avoir insisté sur les langues étrangères en disant : « C'est pas parce que tu préfères les matières scientifiques que tu dois négliger le reste. C'est important de maîtriser plusieurs langues. » Et surtout il la remerciait de l'avoir obligé à parler japonais et espagnol, deux langues qu'elle parlait très bien, à la maison.

Pourquoi les bagages mettaient toujours une vie à arriver ?

Grimmjow soupira à nouveau. Il se tourna vers Coyote Stark, son meilleur ami et la personne la plus paresseuse qu'il connaissait. Sérieusement, ce mec était une marmotte tout terrain. Il pouvait dormir n'importe quand, n'importe où. Mais mis à part ça c'était un type génial.

« Fatigué, dit le brun en baillant.

- Mec, t'es toujours crevé, lui répondit Grimmjow, il a du courage ton correspondant.

- Un mec du nom de Toshirō Hitsugaya. Il aime faire la sieste lui aussi.

- Le mec idéal, quoi, ricana son ami.

- Ta gueule ! pas devant Tia ! sinon elle ne voudra plus que je fasse la sieste sur elle. »

Le bleuté se contenta de le regarder moqueusement. Tia Halibel, grande blonde pulpeuse, et en couple avec Stark depuis sept mois, faisait également partie du groupe d'amis de Grimmjow. La belle blonde autorisait son petit ami à se servir de son opulente poitrine comme oreiller lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et que le brun désirait faire une petite sieste, il lui arrivait de le priver de ce privilège lorsqu'il l'énervait. Heureusement ça n'arrivait que rarement.

Un « bip » attira l'attention du bleuté sur le tapis qui se mit en marche. Au bout de deux minutes, les premières valises firent leur apparition. Plusieurs élèves ainsi que Grimmjow, lâchèrent un « enfin » exaspéré. Petit à petit, les tapis roulant fut délesté d'une bonne trentaine de bagages, voir même un peu plus, et les élèves précédés de leur professeur dirigèrent tranquillement vers la sortie pour enfin rencontrer leurs correspondants et leur famille.

D

Parmi la foule d'adolescents qui venait d'arriver, Ichigo repéra une chevelure bleue électrique si particulière, d'ailleurs le propriétaire de cette chevelure se dirigeait à grands pas vers lui et sa mère. Grimmjow avait tout de suite été attiré par la touffe de cheveux carotte de son correspondant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais le pauvre Ichigo attirait si facilement l'attention à cause de ses cheveux. Réflexion faite, il était très mal placé pour ce genre de remarque.

Kurosaki fils et mère virent s'approcher d'eux l'adolescent, et lui sourire.

« Bonjour Kurosaki-san, Ichigo, salua Grimmjow une fois arrivé à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour Grimmjow-kun, répondit Masaki d'une voix douce. »

Les deux adolescents se saluèrent d'un « check » rapide.

Après toutes les formalités auprès des professeurs de Grimmjow, tous trois prirent le chemin pour le foyer Kurosaki.

Dans la voiture, Masaki questionna Grimmjow lui demandant s'il avait fait un bon voyage, lui indiquant quelques endroits dans Karakura ils avaient fait un détour par le centre-ville afin de montrer la ville à Grimmjow elle lui posa quelques questions sur son mode de vie, son lycée et autres questions de ce genre.

Le jeune homme lui répondit volontiers, chose qui étonna Ichigo. Le jeune homme aurait cru que son cher correspondant aurait plutôt répondu par onomatopées.

Pendant tout le temps que dura le trajet, Ichigo observa Grimmjow. Ça l'emmerdait de l'avouer, mais l'adolescent à côté de lui se comportait de façon tout à fait correcte et polie. Le bleuté se comportait de façon tout à fait courtoise et paraissait réellement intéressé par ce que lui disait et lui montrait Masaki. Et de plus, il maîtrisait PAR-FAI-TE-MENT le japonais, ce con.

C'est donc au bout d'une heure de bavardage entre Masaki et Grimmjow, sans qu'Ichigo n'ai pu en placer une, que tout ce petit monde arriva à la maison.

« Alors c'est comme ça chez toi, dit Grimmjow au rouquin.

- Quoi ? t'es déçu ? demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil »

La remarque fit sourire le bleuté.

« Du tout. J'ai toujours vécu en appartement, alors…

- S'tu l'dis. »

D

En entrant dans la maison, Grimmjow fut agréablement surpris de découvrir une maison très familiale et occidentale, loin de la maison traditionnelle qu'il avait imaginée. Tout était propre et rangé, et la maison dégageait quelque chose d'accueillant. Cela plut à Grimmjow.

Ichigo le sortit de ses pensées en l'intimant à le suivre pour lui montrer la maison. D'abord la cuisine, puis le salon, ensuite lui indiquer où étaient les différentes salles de bains, il pointa sans y entrer la chambre de ses parents puis celle de ses sœurs En passant devant et en voyant les murs roses pâles le bleuté taquina son correspondant en lui disant qu'il était certain que c'était sa chambre de princesse et pour finir sa chambre qu'ils partageront.

Ichigo ne manqua pas le regard moqueur de son « ami », mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable en lui donnant une occasion de l'appeler « princesse ». Donc au lieu de répondre à la provocation, il lui indiqua son lit, séparé du sien par son bureau.

« Voilà ton lit, on partage la chambre. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Et je t'ai fait de la place dans l'armoire, dit-il en pointant les étagères vides.

- Tire pas cette tronche, on dirait que tu vas à l'abattoir.

- Nan c'est pire. J'vais me faire traiter de princesse pendant dix jours par un abruti. Le rêve de toute une vie, répondit l'orangé ironiquement. »

Grimmjow posa sa valise à côté du lit, l'ouvrit et rangea rapidement ses affaires sous l'œil attentif de son correspondant. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il à califourchon sur la chaise de bureau, reposant ses avant-bras sur le dossier de la chaise. Il se mit face à Ichigo, et planta ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles noisette.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas, hein !

- J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est juste que… t'es toujours là à essayer de me provoquer. En plus t'es super agressif comme mec. »

Le bleuté lâcha un petit rire.

« Ouais, on m'le dit souvent. Tu fais référence aux premiers... échanges ?

- Ouais.

- J't'ai dit, j'suis désolé pour ça. Mais c'était pas franchement de mon plein gré cet échange, admit-il.

- Qui t'a obligé ? demanda Ichigo, curieux.

- Ma mère avec obligation de mes profs de me tenir à carreaux. Selon elle c'est une bonne opportunité pour pratiquer mon japonais bla bla bla. »

Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Elle a raison, tu sais. Puis pour pratiquer une langue, le mieux c'est d'aller dans le pays d'origine.

- C'est pas faux. Mais disons que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'aller au Japon.

- Tu marques un point.

- Bien sûr que je marque un point, dit Grimmjow en étirant un sourire qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier de carnassier. »

Ils se turent.

Un ange passa.

Puis un deuxième.

Enfin, Masaki les appela pour leur proposer un goûter. Ils ne la firent pas attendre longtemps.

D

Ils prirent tranquillement un goûter en compagnie des petites sœurs d'Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu. Si cette dernière ressemblait énormément à leur mère, la brune devait plutôt ressembler au père.

Les deux collégiennes ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, elles jetaient quelques coups d'œil timides sur Grimmjow, mais sans plus. Elles ne se détendirent que lorsque ce dernier s'éclipsa pour passer un coup de fil à sa mère.

Yuzu fut la première à parler :

« Ton correspondant a l'air gentil, Ichi-nii.

- Il a surtout l'air moins coincé que toi.

- Karin, je me passe de tes commentaires.

- Avoue que j'ai raison.

- Karin, Ichigo arrêtez maintenant, les réprimanda doucement Masaki. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère en arborant un air de reproche.

« Maman, avoue qu'il a l'air beaucoup plus sympas que Miki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Miki-chan est une très gentille fille, Karin, contra Yuzu.

- Mouais, elle est super froide. Sérieux Ichi-nii, comment tu fais avec elle ?

- Karin, commença Masaki, la petite amie d'Ichigo est une très gentille fille, elle est juste un peu timide. Et ce qui compte c'est qu'elle le rende heureux. »

Le principal concerné ignorait la conversation, connaissant parfaitement l'avis de sa petite sœur. Il échangea tout de même un regard entendu avec Grimmjow, qui entretemps était revenu s'assoir à ses côtés. Le bleuté avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation excepté que dans son cas il n'y avait pas de petite sœur, mais plutôt une mère ayant quelques griefs à l'encontre de sa copine du moment.

« Grimmjow-kun, il n'est pas un peu tôt pour ta mère ? demanda Kurosaki-mère.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour le décalage horaire, Kurosaki-san, m'man est en Angleterre pour le boulot, alors pour elle c'est le matin, la rassura Grimmjow.

- Oh. Et que fait-elle comme métier, pour devoir faire un tel déplacement ? le questionna-t-elle, curieuse.

- Elle est photographe de mode, répondit-il entre deux gorgées de thé. Elle est là-bas pour un défilé. »

Masaki allait poser une autre question lorsqu'ils entendirent une porte claquer, et une furie déboula dans la cuisine.

« MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Si tous les membres de la famille Kurosaki ne réagirent pas Grimmjow, lui, resta interdit à la vue de ce qu'il supposa être le père d'Ichigo enlaçant Masaki qui, elle, l'ignorait.

« C'est mon père, dit simplement le rouquin.

- Il est toujours comme ça ? »

Ichigo eut une seconde de réflexion avant de répondre que oui.

D

Si durant toute l'après-midi et la soirée Grimmjow n'avait pas ressenti le décalage horaire en plus de la fatigue d'avoir passé de longues heures dans l'avion, là il était crevé et s'écroula sur le lit.

La famille Kurosaki était épuisante, surtout le père. Mais malgré ça c'était une famille complète et unie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Bien sûr il était très proche de sa mère, et jusqu'ici ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé de ne pas connaître son père. Même que lorsqu'il était petit, il croyait que c'était normal de n'avoir qu'un seul parent, et il pensait que plus tard il serait lui-même père célibataire. Cependant bien que sa famille soit un peu divisée, que sa mère soit régulièrement absente pour son travail et qu'elle soit très jeune pour être mère, il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Ichigo qui s'excusa de toute l'agitation qu'il y avait eu au diner. Il fallait dire qu'Isshin avait tout de suite adoré Grimmjow (il lui avait même demandé de l'appeler Oto-san), Karin et son frère n'avaient cessés de sa clasher et pour pouvoir se servir c'était carrément Koh-Lanta, genre parcours du combattant il n'avait jamais vu ça.

« T'inquiète Princesse, c'était assez amusant.

- T'es un vrai casse-couilles, je ne suis PAS une fille ! dit Ichigo agacé.

- Ça j'm'en suis bien rendu compte princesse, t'es beaucoup trop plate pour une nana.

- T'm'soule !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, ricana Grimmjow en lui envoyant un baiser. »

Pour toute réponse Ichigo lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Grave erreur car cela donna à Grimmjow encore plus l'envie de le taquiner.

Les neufs prochains jours allaient être longs.

D

Le lendemain les deux adolescents furent réveillés par une attaque d'Isshin contre son fils. Après avoir maîtrisé son père, s'ensuivit une bataille pour la salle de bain, un petit déjeuner prit en vitesse, une bataille pour le lavabo en se brossant les dents, ils attrapèrent leur bentô et partirent pour le lycée.

En chemin, une jeune fille brune, plutôt jolie, vint se joindre à eux. Comme Ichigo et elle, échangèrent un baiser rapide, Grimmjow en déduisit qu'elle devait être sa copine. L'adolescente se tourna vers le bleuté et se présenta.

« Je suis Miki Honjô, dit-elle, tu dois être Grimmjow.

- Bien vu, beauté, répondit-il d'un air enjôleur. »

Ichigo le va les yeux au ciel. Telle qu'il la connaissait, Miki n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

« Tu perds ton temps Don Juan, je suis déjà prise. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de me satisfaire…si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Haha ! bien répondu beauté. Je me doute que tu préfères les princesses.

- T'es vraiment con, Grimmjow ! lança Ichigo, exaspéré d'être sans cesse traité de fille.

- Mais tu t'ennuierais sans moi. »

Ichigo sentait qu'il allait détester le sourire carnassier de son correspondant.

D

La semaine se passa sans encombre, Ichigo allait en cours et Grimmjow et sa classe de japonais faisait leur marathon des visites. Chaque jour se déroulait de la même façon : réveille musclé et bruyant grâce au père d'Ichigo, bataille pour la salle de bain, petit-déjeuner préparé par Masaki que Grimmjow complimentait beaucoup sérieusement cette femme était un vrai cordon bleu, et Grimmjow se régalait bataille pour le lavabo, et en route pour le lycée, sans oublier de prendre son bentô au passage, où le bleuté avait rendez-vous pour commencer des journées bien chargées en visites. Chaque matin Miki les rejoignaient en chemin. Grimmjow et elle s'envoyaient des piques bien senties (Ichigo les soupçonnait de se détester, mais lorsqu'il posait la question à l'un ou à l'autre, il n'obtenait aucune réponse, son correspondant et sa petite-amie s'en sortant à chaque putain de fois par un pirouette) auxquelles l'orangé ne daignait même pas prendre part, il les ignorait en faveur de quelques-uns de ses camarades de classe qui prenaient le même chemin qu'eux et il en avait profité pour faire connaissance avec d'autres élèves américains. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué que lorsque Stark, le meilleur ami de Grimmjow arrivait ce dernier envoyait chier d'une dernière remarque Miki et prenait part aux conversations. La jeune fille lançait alors un dernier regard méprisant au bleuté et en profitait pour être un peu seule avec Ichigo.

Personne n'aurait parié sur le couple que formaient Ichigo Kurosaki et Miki Honjô. Disons simplement qu'au début c'était loin d'être le grand amour, bien au contraire. Les deux adolescents en venaient parfois aux mains. Mais c'était il y a longtemps…._*tousse*_… au collège. Au lycée, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole et ça n'est qu'en fin de première, à une soirée, qu'ils se rapprochèrent. Tous deux soules comme des cochons, ne se rendant pas compte de qui était la personne en face, faillirent passer aux choses sérieuses aux toilettes un élan de lucidité de la part d'un Ichigo à la recherche de préservatifs les empêcha de commettre l'irréparable. Malgré cet incident ils trouvèrent une chambre libre et passèrent le reste de la nuit à se câliner « chastement », c'est-à-dire à se contenter de préliminaires. Autant dire qu'après avoir dessoulé ils eurent un choc, un gros choc. Pourtant ils restèrent calmes, ou tout du moins ils essayèrent. Pour faire court, après cette soirée ils s'ignorèrent, se reparlèrent à une autre soirée, admirent avoir plus de points communs qu'ils ne le pensaient et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Bref ils se mirent en couple.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

Une fois arrivés au lycée, les japonais en cours et les américains en visite. Tous ce beau monde se retrouvaient en fin d'après-midi ou le soir. Chemin inverse pour rentrer chez les Kurosaki. Le chemin du retour était le seul moment de calme de la journée, et ils en profitaient pour discuter ou simplement pour apprécier le silence. Si Grimmjow n'était pas particulièrement bavard sur sa vie, Ichigo comblait les silences. S'ils arrivaient en début de soirée, ils passaient directement à table, sinon Ichigo accompagnait Grimmjow dans son footing. Ils courraient en silence chacun son casque vissé sur le crâne. Ils rentraient en sueur (et épuisé dans le cas d'Ichigo qui n'avait pas l'habitude), prenaient une douche rapide histoire de se rafraîchir et de ne plus sentir le fennec (ou le sanglier crevé, c'est selon). S'ils n'avaient pas mangé bah…. Ils allaient à table où comme à chaque repas en famille régnait comme à l'accoutumé un joyeux désordre. Ensuite Ichigo faisait ses devoirs, Grimmjow faisait de même sur son pc il avait la chance d'être au Japon mais il avait des cours à rattraper. Enfin la journée se terminait au lit pour un repos bien mérité.

C'est à ce rythme-là que le week-end arriva, Ichigo n'avait pas cours et Grimmjow pas de visites ni rien.

D

Samedi matin ils purent lézarder au lit jusqu'à 10h, le bonheur. Aujourd'hui ils avaient prévus de sortir avec les camarades de classe d'Ichigo et ils avaient organisé un grand pique-nique pour mélanger tout ce beau monde et faire connaissance. Le soir il y avait une grosse soirée chez Renji, un ami d'Ichigo, qui profitait de l'absence de ses parents pour le week-end.

A l'heure du rendez-vous, nos deux compères arrivèrent les bras chargés de gâteaux et autres biscuits préparés par Masaki pour l'occasion. En arrivant ils virent quelques yeux s'illuminer à la vue des pâtisseries. La mère d'Ichigo semblait avoir déjà conquis les cœurs avec sa cuisine.

Comme il faisait plutôt froid en ce mois de janvier, tout ce beau monde se retrouva chez une amie d'Ichigo, Rukia, vivant avec sa sœur et son beau-frère dans un grand manoir un petit peu en périphérie de Karakura.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent les derniers et ils s'assirent à côté de Rukia, une petite brune au caractère bien trempé et à la passion pour le lapin Chapi, et de Nell sa correspondante à l'abondante chevelure verte, autour de la table basse dans le salon après avoir déposé leurs douceurs et s'être servit parmi le large choix de mets.

Durant cet après-midi, Ichigo eut l'occasion d'observer à quel point Grimmjow savait s'intégrer dans un environnement qui lui était totalement étranger au milieu de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément. Il remarqua surtout qu'il plaisait énormément à la gente féminine qui se pâmait devant lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Grimmjow l'observait également. Le bleuté constatait la popularité de son correspondant et à quel point il était apprécié par ses amis, et lui non plus ne laissait pas indifférent. Bien sûr au bout d'un moment l'observation cessa et ils ne firent plus attention à l'autre. Sauf qu'Ichigo soudainement d'humeur taquine se mit en tête d'embêter un peu son très cher correspondant. L'occasion idéale se présenta lorsque Grimmjow lui demanda de lui passer une bouteille d'un quelconque soda, lui joueur éloigna la bouteille.

« Commence pas princesse, grogna Grimmjow qui n'avait aucune envie de jouer à ce jeu-là »

Alors Ichigo se leva, prit la bouteille et se pencha à l'oreille de Grimmjow en faisant bien attention de garder la bouteille loin de lui et chuchota d'un air de défit :

« Attrape-moi ! »

Grimmjow essaya d'abord d'attraper sa cheville, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

« Oh princesse ne m'oblige pas à me lever !

- Parce que tu te crois capable de m'attraper ?! le défia-t-il.

- Tu l'auras voulu ! »

Et le bleuté partit s'élança à sa suite. Il aurait pu se servir d'un autre soda, mais pour le principe il voulait CE soda.

Pour les autres la scène était divertissante. Voir Ichigo faire le gamin et Grimmjow lui courir après, tout ça pour une bouteille de soda.

Le calme ne revint que lorsque Grimmjow eut immobilisé le ravisseur de bouteille au sol.

« Tu vois princesse, je t'avais prévenu, dit le bleuté triomphant.

- Grimmjow dégage de là, tes lourd, geignit Ichigo.

- Nan, nan princesse, tu l'as mérité je t'avais prévenu.

- Si j'étais une fille tu ne te serais pas assis sur mon dos, alors dégage de là !

- Justement princesse tu n'es pas une nana. »

Ichigo soupira, et resta allongé au sol sur le ventre avec Grimmjow assis à califourchon sur son dos. Et en plus il pesait une tonne ce con !

« Et sinon, tu comptes rester assis sur moi longtemps ? demanda le rouquin.

- Ouais.

- Ok. »

Finalement, il relâcha sa victime et reprit sa place initiale autour de la table. Ichigo, quant à lui se fit chambrer en reprenant sa place à ses côtés.

D

Le soir venu ils se pointèrent chez Renji. Ce dernier les accueillit à bras ouverts et leur mit d'office une bouteille de bière entre les mains. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans le salon qu'Ichigo fut alpagué par sa chère et tendre qui le poussa sur un fauteuil et prit d'office la place sur ses genoux.

Grimmjow, lui s'éclipsa vers la cuisine où se trouvait l'alcool puis disparut avec une grande brune pulpeuse rencontrée au détour d'un couloir.

D

Les lendemains de soirées sont toujours les pires, se dit Ichigo en se réveillant. Il se frotta le visage d'une main et de l'autre tâta machinalement le lit à côté de lui. Un grognement s'éleva lorsque sa main s'abattit sur une forme à côté de lui. Il souleva la couverture et découvrit une Miki uniquement vêtue d'un string.

« Ichigo, geignit-elle en se frottant les yeux, tu peux me passer mon t-shirt. »

Il lui lança ses vêtements tout en se rhabillant.

L'orangé chercha Grimmjow dans toutes les pièces de chez Renji chez qui ils avaient passé la nuit, comme presque tous les invités, en fait. Il le trouva dans la chambre des parents de Renji, endormi et en très bonne compagnie.

En effet il trouva Grimmjow avec trois autres personnes : deux filles et un garçon. Il lui lança son t-shirt qu'il avait trouvé par terre.

« Debout là d'dans ! cria Ichigo, faisant sursauter tout ce beau monde.

- P'tain c'est qui l'connard qui m'a balancé ça à la g… »

Le bleuté s'interrompit en voyant qui était la cinquième personne présente dans la pièce.

« T'as passé une bonne nuit, princesse ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de t'demander ça.

- Jaloux ?

- De toi ? jamais. »

L'américain ricana en se rhabillant. Il quitta la chambre avec Ichigo, laissant ses conquêtes qui s'étaient rendormis. Miki les attendait dans l'entrée, ils la raccompagnèrent jusqu'à chez elle et rentrèrent.

Une fois arrivés, ils prirent une douche (après s'être battus pour la salle de bain), prirent un petit déjeuner avec toute la famille et partirent se coucher ils dormirent jusqu'au lendemain.

D

Mardi après leur footing au lieu de rentrer directement Ichigo amena Grimmjow dans un café. C'était son dernier jour.

Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, pour Ichigo le séjour de son très cher correspondant était passé très vite, voir trop vite. C'est pourquoi il les avait entrainés en ville et amenés ici.

« Alors princesse, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Grimmjow en s'asseyant.

- Profiter de ta dernière soirée, répondit-il laconiquement. »

Ils commandèrent à boire.

« Bon tu vas te foutre de ma gueule pour cette question, mais as-tu apprécié ton séjour ici ? »

Grimmjow étira un sourire moqueur, mais ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante.

« Oui, princesse. Par contre c'est dommage que t'ai eu cours et moi toutes ces visites, intéressantes ça j'dis pas, sans tout ça, les visites auraient été plus fun, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu m'étonne, je t'aurais montré les choses autrement, de façon moins scolaire. »

Quand le serveur arriva avec les boissons, ils trinquèrent.

Tous deux étaient soulagés de finalement bien s'entendre, sinon le séjour aurait été un véritable enfer.

Ils discutèrent, longtemps.

Ils discutèrent de tout.

Ils discutèrent de rien.

Ichigo appris que Grimmjow avait souvent suivit sa mère dans ses déplacements professionnels quand il était enfant et qu'il n'y avait personne pour le garder durant ses absences. D'ailleurs il était très proche d'elle et comme elle était en déplacement une à deux fois par mois, il leur arrivait souvent de sortir ensemble voir des expositions, faire du sport ou simplement de balader dans New York.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, ça n'étonna pas Grimmjow d'apprendre que l'orangé aussi avait souvent été dans les jupes de sa mère étant enfant. Et apparemment il savait très bien cuisiner grâce à elle Grimmjow lui fit promettre de cuisiner quelque chose quand il sera chez lui.

« Sérieux Grimmjow, tu ne penses qu'avec ton ventre…quand c'est pas avec autre chose.

- J'te rappelle avec quoi tu réfléchis quand t'es avec ta nana, ou c'est bon ?

- Dixit celui qui se tape trois personnes en même temps à peine arrivé à une soirée.

- J'ai commencé avec une seule personne, les deux autres sont arrivés en cours de route. Ils cherchaient une chambre.

- Alors forcément tu leur as proposé de participer.

- Ils se sont invités tous seuls.

- De toute façon, tu n'allais pas les foutre dehors.

- Bien sûr que non. »

Le bleuté termina son verre d'une traite et sourit en repensant à cette soirée. Il ne pensait pas la terminée en charmante compagnie. Il était en pleine action avec cette fille quand les deux autres ont débarqué. Le gars et l'autre fille, tous deux torchés et à moitié déshabillés, les avaient immédiatement rejoins. Et pour la suite, pas la peine de faire un dessin.

« J't'ai pas demandé, la soirée s'est finie comment pour toi ? Questionna Grimmjow.

- Avec Miki, mais que tous les deux.

- J'peux t'demander un truc ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Vas-y.

- Comment tu fais pour la supporter cette nana ?

- J'te supporte bien toi. »

Grimmjow poussa un soupire amusé par la réponse d'Ichigo.

« Tu marques un point.

- Avec toi toujours, chaton.

- Princesse.

- Arrête avec ce surnom.

- Pourquoi ? c'est affectueux.

- Quand tu le dis…c'est plutôt moqueur.

- Mais non, mais non. Bon ok, j'avoue qu'c'est pour te faire chier…un peu… mais c'est affectueux.

- S'tu l'dis. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et se leva.

« Grimm, on rentre. Bouge-toi !

- T'sais que c'est la première fois qu'tu m'appelle Grimm, princesse. »

D

21 Janvier

A l'aéroport de Karakura, une soixantaine d'adolescents et leurs parents ainsi que trois professeurs se disaient au-revoir. Si les filles se jetaient dans les bras les unes des autres, parfois en larmes, les garçons restaient plus distants.

Grimmjow saluait la famille Kurosaki au grand complet. Il avait vraiment passé un très bon séjour chez eux, et ne manqua pas de le leur dire. Il était content d'être tombé sur cette famille, malgré les accrocs qu'il avait eus avec Ichigo au début.

Même s'il ne le montra pas, Ichigo aurait voulu que son correspondant reste plus longtemps. Il l'aimait bien finalement et il avait hâte de le retrouver à New York pour une dizaine de jours.

Grimmjow et lui allaient se dire au-revoir d'une simple poignée de main, mais le bleuté en avait décidé autrement. Il l'attira dans ses bras pour une accolade, qu'Ichigo lui rendit volontiers. Au diable le regard des autres ! Il avait le droit de dire au revoir à son correspondant !

Ils se séparèrent. Grimmjow salua une dernière fois la Isshin, Masaki, Karin et Yuzu avant de mettre son sac sur l'épaule et de prendre sa valise pleine à craquer de vêtements à lui et de cadeaux pour sa mère, son oncle et le mari de son oncle, et aussi de quelques denrées alimentaires.

« Bon princesse, on s'revoit dans un mois.

- A dans un mois, chaton. »

Sur ses mots Grimmjow ébouriffa la tignasse d'Ichigo, et rejoignit son groupe.

Les deux adolescents se firent un dernier signe de mains, puis Grimmjow et les autres disparurent après avoir passé la douane.

De toute façon, ils se revoyaient dans un mois.

* * *

_Reviews_


	20. Dixièmes e-mails

Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

Le chapitre précedent vous a plu et c'est cool :) merci

* * *

21 Janvier,

Chère princesse, je viens d'arriver chez moi.

Nan j'déconne j'vais pas me la jouer comme toi.

Je suis bien rentré, je suis crevé, je vais aller me coucher j'en peux plus.

Remercie à nouveau tes parents pour moi.

Je te le redis, j'ai passé un super séjour. Quand toi, tu seras là, tu verras je te ferai voir les étoiles.

Bon, je vais me coucher, j'en peux plus.

A plus.

Grimm

23 Janvier,

Cher chaton, je leur passerai le message. Ils t'ont beaucoup apprécié.

Pour New York, j'attends de voir ça.

Impressionne-moi.

Si t'en es capable.

Plus sérieusement, j'pense que ça va être cool. T'as intérêt à me faire passer un super séjour pour te faire pardonner, à cause de toi je me suis fait chambrer. Tous s'est fait des films quand tu m'as prit dans tes bras, et maintenant les paris sont ouverts pour savoir quand je vais quitter Miki et quand je me mettrais en couple avec toi.

Merci Grimmjow. Merci.

T'auras intérêt à assurer.

Ichi.

* * *

_Reviews_


	21. Onzièmes e-mails

Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

25 Janvier,

Princesse, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je rendrais ton séjour inoubliable.

Tu devrais pourtant savoir qu'il ne faut jamais me lancer de défis. Tu pourrais me demander de te faire un strip-tease suivit d'un lap dance, pas de problème je le fais.

Et en parlant de ton séjour j'espère que tu ne seras plus avec l'autre, sinon ça ne sera pas fun du tout. Pour toi en tout cas. D'ailleurs j'adorerais savoir ce qu'elle a dit à propos de ces rumeurs.

Grimm.

27 Janvier,

Que veux-tu qu'elle dise ? Elle s'en fout parce qu'elle sait que ça n'est pas vrai.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu as contre elle ? Elle ne t'a strictement rien fait à ce que je sache. Et j'ai l'impression que c'est surtout de la jalousie de ta part.

On t'a déjà dit que t'étais possessif avec les autres ?

Donc, je ne quitterai pas Miki pour ce voyage. Fait avec.

Tu veux un conseil : trouve-toi quelqu'un. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est mission impossible, tu peux avoir qui tu veux.

Sur ce.

Ichi

* * *

_Reviews_


End file.
